enseñándote a querer
by Yami no ojo
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde el termino de la guerra de las cuatro naciones cuando de repente llaga una vieja amiga de Aang la cual traerá muchas sorpresas en especial por que su llegada la cual atraerá la atención del príncipe del fuego Zuko el cual se ha convertido en el nuevo señor del fuego ¿ que pasara ?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Michael Dante y Byan Konietzko**

**y producida en nickelodion studios**

**lo unico que me pertenece es el nuevo personaje y la historia**

_*** pensamiento * **_**_Flash back_ ( aclaraciones del autor ) y + tiempo transcurrido ejem 30 minutos después +**

**hecha esta aclaratoria siéntanse libres de leer ...**

**Capitulo 1 : Reencuentro con una vieja amiga**

* * *

Ya habían pasado un año desde la el fin de la guerra y la derrota del ex-señor del fuego Ozai

las cosas iban en calma , todo iba en paz y prosperidad , las cuatro naciones se estaban recuperando

de la guerra y nuestros jóvenes héroes estaban restableciendo sus vidas Aang y Katara habían

empezado su noviazgo , Toph , Katara , Sokka y Aang eran compañeros pues habían

comprado una casa y compartían los gastos ( claramente Katara y Toph una compartían habitación

mientras Sokka y Aang otra ) Sokka mantenía su relación con Suki , en cuanto a Zuko y Mai , buenos ellos

estaban teniendo problemas en su relación discutían mucho Zuko perdía la

paciencia y se marchaba y en cuanto a Mai ella durante ese tiempo había demostrado que era bastante

celosa , el caso es que su relación estaba tambaleando ...

Unas semanas después de haberse de haberse cumplido el año de de la derrota de Ozai ,

nuestros jóvenes héroes estaban en la casa del te de Iroh , bueno no todos Aang y Katara iban de camino

para allá pero de camino para la casa del te algo distrajo al avatar , de pronto creyó ver una figura conocida ,

sin embargo el no lo creyó posible aunque , aun así decidió acercarse a ver , mientras Katara iba tras el

- Aang espera ¿ que pasa ? ¡ Aang ! - sin embargo el joven no prestaba atención

al llegar efectivamente era ella , su amiga , su querida amiga a la cual mas que como amiga la quería como

su hermana mayor , pero lo que mas le impresiono al joven avatar era que estaba igual que hace 101 años

( recuerden que a pasado un año así que ya no son 100 años )

- ¿ Mizuki ? ¿ eres tu ? - el chico necesitaba corroborar que no estaba en un error

la chica al sentir aquella voz se dio vuelta y lo que vio la dejo completamente impresionada

- Aang e,e,e,eres tu ...

- ¿ Mizuki pero como ? ¿ como es que ... - el chico no pudo completar la frase al sentir la voz de su novia

- Aang ... pero ... que ... te ... paso ... - hablo la chica casi sin poder respirar debido a la corrida detrás del chico -

Aang ¿ que te pasa ? - la chica veia la cara de sorpresa del chico y después dirigía su vista hacia a la

joven que estaba en frente de ellos - ¿ se puede saber que esta pasando ?

- Aang estas muy cambiado eh - hablo por fin Mizuki , era cierto el avatar estaba cambiado se había dejado

crecer un poco el cabello , estaba mas alto y recientemente había cumplido 14 años ( biologicamente claro

ya que cronológicamente tenia 114 ) y sus facciones se estaban volviendo mas adultas

- si aunque tu no has cambiado mucho - dijo el respondiendo ella era una joven alta de cabellos ondulados como

los de Katara solo que estos eran negros y le llegaban a la cintura estaba sujeto con unas bellas cintas

y en la parte alta de su cabeza una tiara que tenia la insignia de la tribu del agua , su ropa era un vestido color

azul sin mangas con una cinta blanca en la cintura y una abertura de un lado de la falda del vestido el cual le

llegaba hasta por unos centímetros mas arriba de la rodilla y ademas tenia

un chal de gasa fina color azul transparente encima de sus brazos el cual dejaba ver sus hombros , tenia un collar

de cinta azul muñequeras azules con unas hermosas piedras blancas y zapatillas azules con el pelaje característico

en la ropa de la tribu del agua , su tez era morena como todos los de su tribu y en cuanto a sus ojos eran color

plata los cuales le iban muy bien ya que tenia unas pestañas hermosas y unos labios color jazmín

- Aang , Aang ¡ Aang ! - Katara ya estaba empezando a perder a paciencia , no le gustaba que la ignoraran

- Katara ella es Mizuki , es una vieja amiga

- ¿ ah ? - dijo la chica sin comprender nada

- yo soy una amiga de Aang , mucho gusto en conocerte ...

- y ¿ cuando ...

- hace 101 años , hace 101 años nos conocimos... - hablo Mizuki

* * *

**Continuara ...**

**¿ les gusto ?**

**díganme**** y a partir de sus mensajes el rumbo de esta historia ira cambiando**

**nos leemos pronto ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar no me pertenece es propiedad de Michael Dante y Bryan Konietzko**

**y producida en nickelodeon estudios lo único que me pertenece es la historia que estoy escribiendo**

**y los nuevos personajes hecha esta aclaratoria a leer ...**

**capitulo 2 : ¿ quien es ella ?**

* * *

- nos conocemos de hace 101 años ...

aquello había dejado confundida a Katara , si se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo como es ¿ posible

que ella se viera así ? en tal caso debería ser como el caso del reí Bumi , pero en cambio ella se veía

como si no le llevara mas de unos años , si acaso y no tenían la misma edad , no podía con

esa duda así que se atrevió a preguntar ...

- y ¿ como es que te ves tan joven ?

- bueno es luna larga y a la vez no tan larga historia ...

- pues seria interesante que la contaras ...

- es cierto hermana ¿ como es que estas viva ? y ¿ tan joven ?

- valla Aang que alegría me da ver que te llena de tanta dicha el que yo este viva , tanto que me

preguntas como es que no estoy muerta - dijo en tono sarcástico

- no , no lo mal interpretes si me alegra verte de nuevo es solo que estoy algo confundido

- Mizuki rió con ternura - hay hermanito jajaja no has cambiado en nada bien te lo contare todo ...

- aja , aja , aja oigan en serio me alegro de que se reencontraran pero si a cierto avatar se le olvida

tenemos una reunión a la cual asistir ... - dijo Katara

- ¡ si es cierto la reunión en la casa del te de Iroh , nos están esperando ! ¡ Mizuki tienes que venir con

nosotros te tengo que mostrar a mis amigos ! - dijo el joven avatar tomando del brazo a la joven y

llevándosela casi a rastras

+ 30 minutos después +

habían llegado a la casa del te ya todos los estaban esperando un tanto impacientes cuando al

fin llegaron ...

- ¡ hola ya llegamos disculpen la demora ! - dijo el avatar

- valla hasta que llegan ... hablo Toph la cual ahora traía el cabello un poco mas largo ,

hasta los hombros

- lo sentimos es que Aang se encontró con una vieja amiga

- a si , ¿ quien ? - dijo Sokka

- chicos ella es Mizuki , Mizuki ellos son Sokka y Suki...

- mucho gusto en conocerte Mizuki ...- dijo Sokka

- me alegra conocer a una amiga de Aang ...- dijo Suki

- Toph , Iroh ...

- mucho gusto Mizuki ...- dijo Toph

- mucho gusto pequeña ... - dijo Iroh ( claramente fue el )

- Ursa ... - otra cosa que había sucedido durante ese ultimo año fue que Zuko

había encontrado a su madre esta tenia unos preciosos ojos ambarinos tez blanca y unos hermosos

cabellos lacios ya estando grisáceos

- hola linda ...

- y por ultimo Zuko y Mai

- mucho gusto Mizuki yo soy Zuko un placer conocerte ..

- mucho gusto el placer es mio ...

de repente la conversación es interrumpida ya que Mai se abalanza sobre Zuko , se aferra a su

brazo y dice :

- y yo soy la novia de Zuko , Mai - dijo resaltando la palabra novia a lo cual se produjo en silencio

sepulcral hasta que Aang acabo con aquel silencio tan incomodo y le dijo a Mizuki :

eh y bien hermana me ibas a contar como es que estas aquí ¿ no ?

- a si así es , bueno fue así ...

**_ flash back _**

**- estaba de regreso a mi tribu después de haberte visitado Aang , ya estaba llegando cuando**

**de repente hubo una tormenta y yo aun estaba en el agua , mejor dicho en el océano**

**y como las olas eran demasiado fuertes y ni siquiera yo podía controlarlas intente apresurarme**

**pero también fue inútil el agua estaba a punto a hacer que me ahogara mi barco ya se había roto**

**así que lo único que conseguí hacer fue tratar de enfriar el agua a mi al rededor pero para colmo**

**de males yo también me congele ... cuando desperté fue gracias a un ataque de la nación del**

**fuego en el cual el hielo en el que estaba atrapada se descongelo , me entere que habían**

**pasado 100 años , que había una guerra y que dicha nación era la dominante ...**

**_ fin flash back _**

todos estaban boquiabiertos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar el relato ante lo cual la chica dijo :

- pero bueno al menos te encontré hermanito

- jiji tonta se auto congelo ... - dijo Mai casi en un susurro el cual paso desapercibido para todos ,

bueno casi todos ya que el señor del fuego la escucho y le dirigió una mirada fulminante

- eh y ustedes ¿ si son hermanos ? - dijo Sokka

- no ella y yo somos amigos pero nos tratamos como hermanos , ella es la princesa mayor de la tribu

agua del sur-este ...

- no sabia que esa tribu existía... dijo Katara

- existe de allí vengo yo

- y ¿ ya tienes donde quedarte ? - le pregunto Zuko

- en realidad no

- bueno entonces eres bienvenida de quedarte en mi palacio ...

* * *

**Continuara ...**

**recuerden enviarme sus comentarios para saber que rumbo le daré a mi historia**

**nos leemos pronto...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada de esto me pertenece bla , bla , bla ...**

**solo valioso tiempo perdido de mi hermosa creatividad**

**aquí las dejo el episodio de hoy**

**capitulo 3 : nuevas amistades y no tan amistades**

* * *

- ¡ chao nos vemos después ! - decían Zuko , Iroh , Ursa , Mizuki y Mai

- ¡ chao hasta pronto ! - respondían por otro lado Aang , Katara , Sokka ,Suki y Toph

había sido una tarde maravillosa habían reído , hablado y demás en serie

y Mizuki se la había pasado contando historias de cuando Aang era pequeño a lo cual todos

estallaban en risas , había llegado la hora de irse a sus respectivos hogares así que todos se estaban despidiendo

en el camino Zuko habla de repente :

- y dime Mizuki ¿ que edad tienes ?

- yo tengo 16 años

- valla pero si pareces mas joven y ademas niña eres muy bella ... - dijo Ursa

- bueno hay un dicho que habla de que la belleza es del tamaño del corazón de la persona ... - hablo Iroh

- eh hay por , por favor no digan eso ... - dijo la pobre Mizuki roja como un tomate

- valla que eres modesta Mizuki , eres muy linda no deberías avergonzarte de eso - hablo por su parte Zuko

mirando con sus ambarinos ojos a la joven mientras que Mai por su parte quería retorcerle el pescuezo

a Mizuki a la cual veía con una mirada asesina mientras por su mente pasaban mil formas de acabar con

la que según ella es una entrometida entre su "querido Zuko" y ella el , cual ya se había

convertido mas en un capricho que en amor ...

- y dime Mizuki - dijo con malicia Mai - ¿ y tu famlia ? no nos has dicho nada sobre ella

- pues ellos ... - la joven bajo la mirada - ellos se quedaron en el pasado ...

Zuko miro a Mai de manera fulminante , tanto asi que al instante esta dijo :

- bueno yo aqui me voy ...

- hasta pronto pequeña ... - hablo Iroh

- hasta luego Mai ... - dijo Ursa

- hasta luego Mai ... - dijo ya sonriendo en tono dulce Mizuki

Zuko no se despidió estaba enojado con Mai por haberle hecho esa pregunta a aquella joven

¿ acaso no se acordaba que ella se había quedado congelada durante 100 años ?

¡ claro que se acordaba ! pero lo había hecho para hacerla pasar un mal rato el cual por suerte el detuvo a tiempo

Ya habían llegado al palacio , era ya de noche y habían cenado , a la maestra agua le habían

asignado una hermosa recamara con bellisimos adornos , un bello closet , una amplia ventana con balcón y bellas

cortinas , un espejo de cuerpo entero , una peinadora , una pequeño banquillo , una lampara en el techo y

finalmente la cama la cual tenia unas hermosas sabanas de seda roja , con almohadas blancas y una delicada

y sutil cortina también blancas rodeando la cama circular la cual al lado tenia un lindo buro ,

la habitación tenia adjunto un lindo cuarto de baño el cual no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño

mas bien era mediano del tamaño ideal para la joven

todos se habían dado las buenas noches y se habían ido a acostar , bueno no todos Mizuki se estaba retirando

cuando de repente la mano de Zuko posada sobre su hombro la debuto y escucho que este le dijo :

- buenas noches Mizuki ,si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme que descanses ojitos de plata ... - acto seguido

le dio a Mizuki un tierno y dulce beso en la frente tras lo que la joven chica se quedo roja como tomate y respondió

don un simple y tierno : - gracias ...

Ya al día siguiente después del desayuno llego la celopata de Mai ( como me encanta llamarla así no tienen idea

de como me cae mal Mai ) a llevarse a Zuko a un día de campo , Iroh se fue a hacer algunos deberes y

Ursa iba a ir a la prisión ( si leyeron bien a la prisión ) iba a ir a visitar a su hija , Azula .

Había pasado casi un año visitándola todas las tardes tratando de que rectificase pero sin resultado

alguno , al ver a la joven maestra agua en la sala observando los cuadros como único medio de distracción la dijo

- oye Mizuki ¿ me quieres acompañar a ver a mi hija se que ya debes saber a cual sitio as al que voy

pero si no tienes mas nada que hacer ...?

- por supuesto señora Ursa me encantaría acompañarla ... - Mizuki ya sabia perfectamente quien era la hija de Ursa

y por que estaba allí , durante la guerra ella había tenido la oportunidad de ver algunas de sus flotas ella había

sabido que Aang estaba vivo y eso la hizo sentir mejor al saber que tenia a su hermanito , también ella les

había ayudado en todo lo posible a combatir aquella situación aunque aun así no logro dejar de sorprenderse

al reencontrarse con el joven maestro aire

Ya estaban en la prisión Ursa había hablado con su hija e igual que antes se convirtió en eso un intento fallido

así que se levanto y le dijo : bueno hija sabes que si cambias de parecer yo vendré en seguida

y tu hermano te dejara salir ...

- ¡ no necesito la lastima del idiota de mi hermano !

- ah - suspiro - bueno hasta mañana hijita ... vayámonos Mizuki

- yo en un momento la alcanzo , quisiera quedarme un momento mas , usted adelántese ...

- de acuerdo

al irse la mujer Mizuki le dijo a Azula :

- hola

- hola ¿ y tu quien eres ? ¿ otro de los enviados del idiota de mi hermano para tratar de " hacer que me de cuenta

de mi error y vuelva al camino del bien " - dijo esta burlándose de su hermano con cara de fastidio

- bueno en realidad no , yo solo estaba acompañando a tu mama a visitarte y quise quedarme un rato mas a hablar

con tigo , bueno si no te molesta claro ...

- ¿ ha si ?

- aja

así duraron charlando un rato logrando Mizuki que Azula sacase una sonrisa .

* * *

** Continuara...**

**de acuerdo este capitulo lo hice un poco largo para compensar el haberme tardado en subir hasta luego**


	4. Chapter 4

**De acuerdo perdonen , perdonen , perdonen por no haber subido antes**

**pero no saben la batalla campal que he tenido para poder entrar en la pc**

**de mi casa ( lamentablemente la pc no es mía , es de mi hermana ToT )**

**Foto no me Pertenece, blah, blah, blah ...**

**capitulo 4 : los celos de Mai**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Mizuki estaba visitando a Azula ,

en ese tiempo Azula había cambiado su manera de ser llena de rabia ( no se confundan no voy a

cambiar su personalidad ) y se había vuelto un ser un poco mas calmada y alegre aunque seguía

siendo un poco impulsiva , cuando la visitaba su madre ya no era hostil y en cuanto a Mizuki

la consideraba su mejor amiga , nunca nadie la había tratado como ella lo había echo ,

ademas la aconsejaba , la llenaba de risas y estaba allí siempre que ella necesitase hablar con alguien ,

y por fin llego un momento en el que Azula por fin accedió a hablar con su hermano para que la libere

- madre estas segura de que ha cambiado ... - decía Zuko mientras iba bajando las escaleras

- si hijo así es ya lo veras por ti mismo ...

cuando por fin llegaron a la celda de la joven princesa del fuego esta estaba acompañada por Mizuki

el señor del fuego la miro dulcemente mientras esta reía con Azula de la manera mas tierna que fuese

posible , se acercaron y este hablo :

- hola ojitos de plata - ya había tomado la costumbre de llamarla así - hola Azula ...

por su parte Azula se quedo pasmada ante ese " ojitos de plata " hasta donde ella sabia el estaba

saliendo con la loca de Mai

- Hola Zuko ...

- ah ... - reacciono de repente - ah hola Zuko ...

- bueno es un progreso al menos ya no me llamas idiota ...

- **_* no te confíes , mas te vale que no se e ocurra molestarme ... *_**- si así es ya no te llamo así

eso debes agradecerlo a Mizuki ...

- ¿ en serio ?

- si hijo ella la ha venido a visitar todos los días ...

- creo que tengo que agradecértelo Mizuki , pero eso no significa que confié del todo en ti Azula

vas a estar en un periodo de prueba ...

- si , si , si , ya me esperaba algo así ...

- claro como digas pero ya sabes la condición para que puedas salir de aquí

- hijo iré a buscar a los guardias para que abran la celda ...

- claro madre , con su permiso me retiro tengo unas cosas que hacer ...

ya después de un rato Azula había sido liberada la cual se encontraba en el jardín del palacio junto con

Mizuki , Ursa estaba tomando te con Iroh , en cuanto a Zuko este iba de camino al jardín cuando allí

se encontró a las dos amigas sentadas en la grama mientras reían , de nuevo este se quedo

embobado viendo a la maestra agua reír , de repente salio de su trance y se acerco a saludar

- hola ojitos de plata ...

de nuevo la princesa del fuego de quedo anonadada ...

- Oye Como Zuko ¿es?

- bien ¿y tu ?

- Eh bien ... Zuko ...

de repente la princesa del agua se quedo perpleja al ver la persona que estaba detrás de Zuko

por lo cual no pudo terminar la frase

- ah dime ojitos de plata ¿ que tienes ?

esta habia empalidecido casi por completo se notaba por encima su sorpresa ¿ o era miedo ?

- Ejem ... - garganta - 'Zuko! Por lo Ojitos Silver eh?

de repente este se volteo al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar , ¡ Mizuki ! ¡ rayos ! ...

- Mai ¿ que haces aquí ?

- ¡ QUE , ¿ QUE HAGO AQUÍ ? ! ¡ CLARO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TE GUSTARÍA QUE ESTUVIESE AQUÍ

¿ NO ES ASÍ ? Y ADEMAS ¿ QUE HACE TU HERMANA FUERA DE PRISIÓN ACASO NO ESTABA PRESA ? !

¡ CLARO SEGURO LA PRINCESITA TE DIJO QUE LA SAQUES Y TU LO HICISTE ¿ NO ? - grito como loca

- Mai ya cálmate no vas ha hacer una escena aquí ...

- Lo que me tranquiliza! 'Lo que me calme?! ...

- ¡ SI ! ¡ Y ADEMAS YO TENGO DERECHO DE LLAMAR A MIZUKI OJITOS DE PLATA , FLORECITA O COMO YO

QUIERA Y TU NO TIENES POR QUE INTERFERIR EN ESO , NI REPROCHÁRMELO !

- AH ... ¡ ¿ COMO TE ATREVES ? ! ¡ AAAAAHHHH ! - y se marcho de allí o al menos eso pareció

- Ah perdonar Ojitos Plata, estos pálidos ta voy a buscar un vaso de agua, estancia aquí ...

cuando el maestro fuego se fue Azula le dijo a Mizuki ...

- ¿ Mizuki te encuentras bien ? estas muy pálida ...

- si yo , yo estoy , estoy bien ...

- ¿ en serio ? con que te encuentras bien ...

levantaron la vista y al ver a la persona que había hablado Mizuki había empalidecido aun mas de lo

que ya estaba , cuestión que asusto a Azula ...

- Mai ¿ que acaso no te habías ido ya ? - se levanto de golpe

- eso no te concierne a ti ...

- ¿ pero que ? ...

- escúchame princesita mas te vale que no te metas entre mi Zuko y yo ¿ entiendes lo que te digo ?

- ¿ pero que te pasa loca ? ¿ tienes algún problema cerebral ? déjala en paz ...

- Tu lío estúpido ... escúchame Mizuki mas bien te vale caso yo HAGAS, porque si el

te arrepentirás ...

dicho esto se marcho del lugar dejando a una Azula enfadada y a una Mizuki a punto de un desmayo

- ¡ YA VA A VER ! ¡ ¿ COMO SE ATREVE ? ! ¡ ¿ CON QUE DERECHO SE CREE PARA HABLARTE ASÍ ? ! -

dijo lista para salir detrás de la loca de Mai para darle su merecido pero algo la detuvo ...

- espera Azula ... no lo hagas ... por ... - logro decir esta antes desmayarse

anteriormente durante esa semana la joven había descubierto que aquella chica era realmente vil ,

era cruel y sobre todo se había ensañado con ella ... a la pobre chica la tenia con los nervios de punta

- ¡ MIZUKI ! ¡ MIZUKI REACCIONA ! ¡ HABLA ! ¡ RAYOS ! ¡ ZUKO AYUDA !

Zuko ya estaba llegando con el vaso de agua prometido cuando escucho los gritos de su hermana

lo cual lo asusto y salio corriendo hasta el lugar ...

* * *

**Continuara ...**

**espero les haya gustado , comenten quiero sus opiniones ...**

**nos leemos pronto ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**De acuerdo perdonen de nuevo por actualizar tannnn tarde , pero de nuevo he tenido una batalla campal**

**para poder meterme en la pc , pero como hoy mi familia se fue al cine y yo me quede en casa**

**( es deplorable lo se -.-* ) aproveche y me dije : por que no subir otro cap al fin y al cabo**

**estando sola no tego distracciones en la casa y puedo escribir libremente , asi que**

**Muajajajajajaja ... espero les guste este episodio jijiji**

**por que a mi personalmente si me gusto .**

**Avatar no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, estudios nickelodion, bla, bla, bla, etc**

**pura perdida de tiempo para mi valiosa creatividad , aquí les dejo el epi ah y lean los comentarios finales**

**Capitulo 5 : las atenciones de Zuko**

* * *

Cuando Zuko llego el lugar Azula tenia a su amiga entre sus brazos desesperada pidiendo ayuda

así que corrieron rápidamente hacia la habitación de la joven maestra agua

- Azula ve por mi tío y mi madre y cuéntales lo que paso ...

- si Zuko - la joven princesa del fuego salio de la habitación

un rato después Mizuki empezó a abrir los ojos

- Mizuki , Mizuki ¿ como estas ojitos de plata ? ¿ te sientes bien ?

- Tú, Tú, Zuko ¿Que Paso?

- te desmayaste , Azula y yo te trajimos hasta acá

- ah si ya recuerdo ...

- dime ¿que te paso? ¿fue por Mai?

- ¿ que ? , ah no , no fue nada ...

- por favor dime , yo no dejare que te suceda nada

- yo ... - y justo en ese momento entraron Iroh y Ursa

- oh pequeña ¿ estas bien ? Azula nos contó todo lo que paso

- ¿ todo ... ? - empalideció la pobre chica esperando que a su amiga no se le hubiera ocurrido abrir la boca sobre

lo que paso con la loca de Mai

- ten pequeña tomate este te y te sentirás mejor , estas muy pálida ...

- gr-gra-gracias , ah ... y ¿ q-que le-les d-di-dijo Azu-Azula ? - la pobre estaba tartamudeando del miedo ,

si antes tenia miedo ahora estaba aterrada ...

- pues nos dijo que te pusiste muy pálida y que cuando le hablaste ya te estabas desmayando

- ah - suspiro aliviada - si eso fue lo que paso ...

- de todos modos creo que lo que paso con Mai influyo en que pasara esto - dijo Zuko serio

- ¿ con Mai por que lo dices hijo ? ¿ que paso ?

- pues lo que paso es que ...

- ¡ Mizuki despertaste ! ¡¿ te encuentras bien ?!

Azula grito entrando en la habitación , dando un salto hacia Mizuki para abrasarla casi tumbándola

- si Azula estoy bien , ah pero ... ¿ me puedes hacer un favor ? ...

- el que sea tu solo dime ...

- por favor déjame respirar , me estas ahorcando ...

- ah Mizuki perdóname , no quise , lo siento micho , yo ... - la chica no pudo terminar la frase porque un par

de personas entraron en la alcoba

- hola chicos ¿ como ... ? ¡ ahhh ! ¡¿ que esta haciendo ella aqui ?! - grito el Avatar

- ¡¿ que acaso ella no estaba presa ?! - grito Katara

- hay no puede ser - dijo por lo bajo Azula y suspiro - tampoco es que ha mi me agrade mucho el verlos de nuevo ...

- jaj si claro creo que eso es algo mas que obvio - dijo Katara , ambas se veían y es salían

chispas de lis ojos de la rabia que se tenían mutuamente

- ¡ YA BASTA ! - grito Zuko - este no es el momento de discusiones y si quieren pelear tanto pues entonces

salgan afuera y arreglen sus diferencias allá , Mizuki se siente mal y lo ultimo que necesita es escuchar

sus tontas peleas ...

todos tenían los ojos como platos ante lo dicho por el maestro fuego a lo cual el reacciono ...

- ah , escuchen salgan y allá afuera mi tío les explicara todo ¿ si ?

todos asintieron dejando así al maestro fuego y a la maestra agua solos

- y ... - el se animo a hablar primero - ¿ que fue lo que te hizo Mai ?

- ¿ que ? ¿ d-de q-que ee-es-ta-tas habla-ando ?

- ah ojitos de plata escucha , yo conozco bien a Mai ¿ si ? así que puedes contarme lo que paso , yo estoy

aquí para ti siempre ...

- y-yo , yo ... eh - la cara de la pobre chica era un tomate - eh ...

- mmmmm ... a ver ¿ que te parece si salimos a caminar un poco y nos distraemos un rato ? eso te ayudara

ha calmarte un poco ...

- ah , ah , yo , pues , - suspiro - esta bien ...

- de acuerdo vamos - la tomo de la mano y salio con ella hacia el jardín del palacio

ya estando abajo Zuko le dice a Mizuki

- ¿ sabes ? , cuando yo era niño me encantaba jugar aquí , era agradable ...

- si creo que se a lo que te refieres ...

Zuko aun la llevaba tomada de la mano por lo que Mizuki estaba realmente sonrojada

- y dime ojitos de plata ¿ como era tu vida antes de todo esto ? eh ... me refiero a cuando aun no te

habías congelado ...

- oh ha pues creo que normal yo vivía en una gran tribu y era la primera de cuatro hijas

y bueno en ese entonces el espíritu de la luna estaba débil por lo que tenia que seguir luchando para mantener sus

fuerzas como un pez así que entre todas las tribus decidieron que yo debía casarme con el príncipe de la tribu

noroeste para así unir todas nuestras tribus existentes , norte , sur , la del pantano , la noroeste y la sureste

y yo tomaría la responsabilidad de obtener los poderes de la luna , ah ... pero cuando iba a cumplir

con mi deber fue que sucedió el accidente

- ¿ tu deber ? dime algo ¿ tu en realidad querías casarte ? ¿ siquiera te preguntaron si querías ?

- bu-bu-bueno , la verdad es que no ... pero si no lo hacia no solo mi tribu , si no que todas se verían afectadas

y bueno ellos no tuvieron que preguntarme , solo tomaron las posiciones , era mi responsabilidad y debía de

cumplirla , pero no lo hice ...

- ya veo , entonces ... un matrimonio forzado , pero de todas maneras creo que debieron haberte preguntado

tu opinión al respecto , tu ibas a ser la afectada no ellos ... ah ¿ sabes ? creo que a lo mejor el hecho

de que quedaras congelada fue lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido ...

- ¿ ah ?

- por que por lo menos así te pude conocer ...

- ah Zu-Zu-Zuko yo - en ese instante Zuko la tomo desprevenida y la aferro a su pecho dándole un hermoso

y suave abrazo - te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado mi querida ojitos de plata - le dijo

Zuko en un susurro al oído , ha lo cual Mizuki sintió sus mejillas arder y sis saber el por que se dejo llevar y

le rodeo con sus brazos devolviendole el abrazo ...

* * *

**Continuara ...**

**¿ y ? ¿ que tal les pareció ?**

**parece que la situación entre estos dos se volviendo mas interesante eh**

**quiero que me digan sus opiniones al respecto , ya saben que eso me ayuda a inspirarme**

**es muy alentador saber que están leyendo mi fic ...**

**después**** de este pienso escribir uno de los jóvenes titanes ( los que si son buenos no la idiotez esa que se**

**atreve a llamarse jóvenes titanes en acción ) y uno de inuyasha , orita también estoy haciendo uno de naruto**

**si quieren le dan una ojeada no lo he actualizado por que la verdad solo tiene un comentario lo**

**que a mi parecer ****es deprimente y por**

**eso estoy bloqueada ah ... asi que me gustaria sus opiniones sobre ese otro fic por favor**

**bueno en cuanto a este cap se los dedico a dos fieles lectoras gracias lipitaleal e hilda-gatita me encantan**

**sus comentarios , nos leemos pronto ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy bien , muy bien , muy bien , de acuerdo estoy tratando de publicar lo mas**

**seguido que puedo ¿ si ? así que quiero comentarios ...**

**aquí les dejo el epi ...**

**Avatar , bla ,bla , bla , etc ... ya todos nos sabemos esta parte así que en fin**

**Capitulo 6 : los sentimientos de Mizuki , el despertar de la rabia de Mai y otros sucesos mas ...**

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Mizuki se estaba quedando en el palacio de Zuko

ambos habían empezado a pasar mucho tiempo juntos , Zuko era muy cariñoso con ella y

Mizuki era muy atenta para con el , por ejemplo ella en ese tiempo se había fijado muy bien en los

platillos que a el le gustaban , por lo cual ya había tomado el habito de prepararle el desayuno aunque

si bien también se lo preparaba a los demás a el se los preparaba con especial afecto ,

realmente le estaba tomando especial cariño , cuando estaba a su lado se sentía tranquila

y el por su parte era muy amable y gentil con ella , se había dado cuenta de las cualidades de

la joven princesa y algo dentro de el lo impulsaba a ser atento y protector con Mizuki

disfrutaba de cada momento que pasaba a su lado , lo cual lo hacia sentir feliz y algo extraño

a la vez ya que una desconocida calidez se empezaba a sentir en su pecho ,

en este momento estaban reunidos en todos los amigos platicando mientras caminaban por las

calles de la ciudad del fuego , todos estaban riendo a carcajadas , estaban Aang , Katara ,

Sokka , Suki , Toph , Miroku ( el cual es el nuevo " amigo " de Toph del cual les hablare mas tarde ) ,

Zuko y Mizuki , las demás chicas habían empezado a notar la nueva cercanía entre

estos dos últimos lo cual habían decidido hablar con Mizuki a solas mas tarde y entre el grupo

hasta estaba Azula a la cual ya estaban empezando a aceptar ...

- jajajaja... y entonces , el , el , el pastel ... voló a su cara , y ,y , e-e-estaba como loca ... jajaja

decía Sokka entre carcajadas mientras las lagrimas se le salían de los ojos

- jajajaja... n-no p-pu-puedo c-cree-creerlo jajajaja... - hablo Aang

- y ¿ c-como se salvaste d-de la f-fu-furia de esa vendedora ? jajaja... - dijo Katara entre risas

- la v-verdad yo ni lo s-se jajaja...

de repente el silencio los invadió ante la persona que acababa de aparecer , era Mai la cual se

había abalanzado sobre el brazo de Zuko , dejando pasmados a todos

- oh mi **querido** Zuko aquí estas te había estado buscando

- Mai es que ... estaba paseando con los chicos , tu sabes distrayéndome un rato

- oh si , por supuesto mi **amado** , ¿ no te importa si los acompaño , verdad ?

- ahh , no Mai por supuesto que no me importa , puedes acompañarnos ...

- ¡ siiiii ! - y se abalanzo de nuevo hacia el estampandole un enorme beso en la boca

Mizuki había notado el como ella había enfatizado la palabra " querido " y " amado " y el

como besaba a Zuko mientras le lanzaba a ella una mirada oscura y llena de maldad

suspiro mientras veía hacia el piso y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo junto al grupo el cual ya

estaba de vuelta caminando en el paseo , por un momento salto al sentir unas manos en sus hombros

sin pensarlo dos veces voltio a ver quien era y se calmo al saber que eran las chicas

Azula , Katara , Toph y Suki , las cuales fueron a su lado y le dijeron en voz baja

- tranquila , estamos aquí ... - le dijo Azula

- yo ...

- nah , tranquila , los chicos son unos idiotas ... - le hablo Toph

- aquí nos tienes , sabes que cuentas con nosotras ... - le dijo Suki

- a ver ¿ por que no nos cuentas lo que esta pasando entre Zuko y tu ?

- ¡¿ queee ?! - la chica sentía como su cara se iba quemando

los chicos voltearon a ver que es lo que estaba pasando

- ¿ que te paso ojitos de plata estas bien ?

los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos , en especial Aang **_* ¿ ojitos de plata ? ¿ que rayos esta_**

**_pasando aquí ? o mejor dicho ¿ que rayos esta pasando entre Zuko y mi hermana ? ¡ si se_**

**_atreve a lastimarla lo mato !_**_ *_ todos estaban con los ojos como platos ,

desde los chicos hasta las chicas , Azula ya sabia que Zuko llamaba así a su amiga y por eso ella

no se sorprendió , en cuanto a la loca de Mai sus ojos estaban llenos de ira , rabia , odio ,

en ese momento lo único que se le pasaba por la mente eran las millones de formas que existían

y que no existían aun para descuartizar a la pobre de Mizuki a la cual de hecho se le había congelado

la sangre y estaba tan pálida como un papel ...

- y-yo eh eh eh yo ...

- ¡ ella esta bien ! ¡ ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que hablar en privado ! ¡ nos vemos después !

dijo Katara prácticamente arrastrando a Mizuki junto a las demás chicas una vez que

ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que las escucharan ...

- a ver ahora cuéntanos ...

- que les cuente , jejeje eh que les cuente ¿ que ?

- tu sabes de lo que te estamos hablando ...

- eh ...

- lo que hay entre Zuko y tu Mizuki eso , eso es lo que queremos que nos cuentes ...

- ah de acuerdo , no me van a dejar tranquila hasta que les diga ¿ verdad ?

- no , no lo haremos ...

- bien - suspiro - bueno , eh , el , yo , ah ...

- ¡ Mizuki ! - soltaron las cuatro al unisono

- bien de acuerdo , yo , pues ... yo me he enamorado de Zuko ¿ si ? p-pe-pero el solo me ve como una

amiga , e-el q-qui-quiere a Mai y yo no voy a interferir en eso ...

- Mizuki pero su lo quieres , deberías de esforzarte para que el notase tu amor hacia el

le hablo Katara abrazándola con cariño

- ah , si pero yo , yo quiero que sea feliz , yo de verdad lo quiero a si no sea a mi lado ,

yo lo amo ...

todas las chicas la rodearon con sus brazos consolándola

- tranquila , mi hermano es un idiota , pero tu eres mejor que esa loca de Mai ya veras que el se

va a dar cuenta de quien es quien lo quiere de verdad ...

- si linda ademas si pudiste redimir a Azula entonces no hay nada que no puedas hacer ...

- ¡ Toph !

- ¿ que ? yo solo digo la verdad Azula ...

- bueno ademas tu sabes que nosotras te ayudaremos a hacer todo lo que este a nuestro alcance ...

le dijo Suki acariciándole el cabello

- gracias chicas ...

- ademas una cosa mas , antes de que esa desquiciada se valla a convertir en la reina y esposa de mi

hermano prefiero que lo seas tu Mizuki ...

- bueno ... **_* te amo mi querido Zuko , siempre voy a estar a tu lado , aunque tu no me llegues_**

_**a amar alguna vez ...**__ *_ - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la voz de Katara le dijo

- y , ¿ así que ojitos de plata eh ? - dijo esta mientras comenzaban a caminar y empezaban reír de

nuevo , mientras las mejillas de Mizuki volvían a ponerse rojas ...

* * *

**Continuara ...**

**¿ y ? ¿ que les pareció ?**

**¿ les gusto ?**

**comenten , quiero reviews ¿ de acuerdo ?**

**¿ que opinan ? ¿ hago que la loca de Mai se encienda en celos ? o ¿ hago mas situaciones**

**románticas entre Zuko y Mizuki ?**

**¡ comenten , comenten , comenten ... !**

**hasta la próxima ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quiero comentarios ...**

**aquí les dejo el epi ...**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, etc ... ya que todos sabemos esta parte lo que a fin**

**Capitulo 7 : nuevos peligros**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde lo que Mizuki hablo con las chicas sobre aquel tema

y aquello se estaba poniendo algo tenso para la joven esa mañana Zuko la invito a ir a un picnic

en la tarde y la joven ya se estaba preparando para bajar por las escaleras puerto a que ya la estaba esperando

el maestro fuego

- y ¿ ya estas lista ? - le pregunto el verla bajar por las escaleras

- pues ... yo si , si lo estoy ... - dijo con un leve y apenas perceptible sonrojo en las mejillas

- bien vamos ...

salieron del palacio y fueron rumbo a un lindo jardín que había el cual estaba apartado del resto de la nación

( no el jardín del palacio ) allí habían muchas flores , mariposas , aves , animales , arboles con fruta y

un césped hermosamente verde , al llegar allí arreglaron las cosas y se sentaron

- y dime ojitos de plata ¿ te gusta este lugar ?

- si es muy lindo ...

- que bueno me imagine que te gustaría por eso te traje aquí ...

- oh , gra-gracias

después de comer el almuerzo se quedaron recostados un rato en la manta viendo hacia el cielo

Mizuki estaba jugando con un lindo conejito blanco el cual le daba un aspecto angelical ...

- jejeje ... veo que te gustan mucho los animales eh ...

- ah ... ha si , es que donde yo vivía habían muchos y bueno son muy tiernos y adorables

- Me imagino, ya veremos a dar un paseo ...

- Un ...

la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar , la cosa es que detrás de ellos iba cierta persona indeseable

la cual quería matar a la maestra agua ( aja si a ver si adivinan )

ya cuando estos se habían montado en una barca para ir de paseo por un río iban felices

- jajaja ¿ alguna vez te había dicho que tus ojos son como dos cristales ?

- como dos cristales , no , no entiendo ...

- si son como dos cristales , son puros y no reflejan maldad alguna

- Ah, ja, yo bu-bu-bueno ...

- eres muy tierna y adorable ...

ante cada comentario la chica se iba poniendo mas roja

- ¿ por que te sonrojas ? si eres una persona muy bella y ... - este no pudo terminar la frase ya que la barca

en la que iban de repente empezó a hundirse debido a un repentino agujero dejando en el agua a estos ...

- ah oji-ojitos de plata - dijo Zuko saliendo del agua

- Zu-Zu-Zuko - dijo esta tratando de salir también ante lo cual el señor del fuego nado hasta ella y la tomo

por la cintura ...

- ¿ estas bien ? ... - le dijo viéndola ha sus cristalinos ojos

- Si Estoy bien ...

ante lo cual empezaron a reír por la situación tan graciosa mientras que detrás de unos arbustos la otra persona

estaba que se moría de la rabia ...

- ven vamos a secarnos , no quiero que te resfríes ...

- Usted ...

cuando estaban en tierra firme fueron hacia donde habían dejado las cosas , entonces Zuko le extendió

un paño que habían llevado para por si acaso tenias que lavarse las manos , al verla mejor pudo detallar bien

su figura debido a que la ropa de les pegaba debido a lo mojado que estaba , era una chica realmente bella ,

su cuerpo era bien delineado y tenia unas hermosas curvas , el joven se sonrojo al darse cuenta de aquello

y decidió tratar de pensar en otra cosa ...

- eh que te parece se nos vamos al palacio es mejor que nos quitemos esta ropa , digo que nos las

cambiemos por otras , no me refiero a otra cosa ...

- eh si estoy de acuerdo , te entiendo - la chica se puso roja , mas roja de lo que ya estaba

empezaron a recoger las cosas y a caminas de regreso cuando de repente Mizuki tropezó siendo atrapada

por los brazos de Zuko ...

- ¿ estas bien ?

- yo si , si lo estoy ...

- bien continuemos - le dijo mientras le sonreía

cuando por fin llegaron al palacio fueron recibidos por Ursa ...

- ¿ pero que les paso

Zuko le explico lo sucedido ante lo cual ella les dijo que se fueran a cambiar de ropa

ya después de un rato cerca de la cena llego Mai abalanzandoce sobre Zuko de nuevo

- mi querido Zuko vine por ti , quiero que vallamos a comer ¿ si ? ya casi no me sacas

- bueno Mai en realidad ...

- en realidad ¿ que ?

- ¡Ay de mí nada voy por saco ...

- bien ...

después de que este se retiro Mai le dijo a Mizuki

- debiste haberte ahogado en el rió ...

- ¿ que ? ¿ como ... ?

- acaso creíste que fue solo un accidente , jejeje ... ni que tuvieses tanta suerte , yo que tu dormiría con los ojos

abiertos ¿ entiendes ? por que de mi no te vas a salvar ...

- listo Mai vayámonos ... - dijo Zuko ya listo para salir y yendo por la puerta ya que no tenia muchas ganas de

salir con ella así que tampoco la esperaba

- por supuesto amor ... - dijo esta retirándose mientras le lanzaba a Mizuki una mirada asesina

mientras que esta se quedaba totalmente pálida y en shock ante lo que acababa de suceder ...

* * *

**Continuara ...**

**¿ y ? ¿ que les pareció ?**

**¿ les gusto ?**

**comenten , quiero reviews muchos reviews**

**¡ comenten , comenten , comenten ... !**

**sayonara ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno primero que todo quiero que me disculpen por actualizar tan tarde pero me han sucedido una**

**serie de desgracias tras desgracias ... la pc se quemo , me acaba de suceder una tragedia y ahora**

**estoy de luto y de paso he tenido la misma pesadilla durante poco mas de una semana y cuando no la tengo**

**entonces es que no duermo en toda la noche ... bueno en fin como escribir me ayuda a desahogarme y**

**sentirme mejor entonces pagare todas mis rabias con la loca de Mai (y un tanto con la pobre de Mizuki)**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, etc ... ya que todos sabemos esta parte lo que a fin**

**Capitulo 8 : ****conversaciones**

* * *

Aang y Katara se encontraban en el parque de paseo estaban disfrutando de la mañana cuando

de repente el avatar hablo

- Katara ...

- ¿ si ?

- necesito que me digas algo con toda tu sinceridad

- a ver ¿ de que se trata ?

- se trata de mi hermana ¿ que esta pasando entre ella y Zuko ?

Katara simplemente no contesto ...

- Katara contéstame yo se que tu sabes lo que esta sucediendo ...

- Aang yo no voy a decir nada , ademas eso es algo que no nos incumbe **_* o mejor dicho que no dejare que te_**

**_metas allí ya que conociéndote ... *_**

- Katara es mi hermana claro que me incumbe , ademas ya con evadir el tema me estas confirmando

mis sospechas ...

- ¿ ah ? _*** ¿ y ahora que hago ?** *_ yo no estoy evadiendo el tema , ademas no hay nada que confirmar y

otra cosa mas es que simplemente no me gusta hablar de las vidas ajenas ... - dijo ella fingiendo estar molesta

tratando así el desviar la conversación

- ah Katara no te enojes ...

ella lo ignoraba estaba tratando de salvarle el pellejo a su amiga ... y funciono

- mmm ... ya se que ¿ te parece si vamos a comer algo ?

- de acuerdo vamos - dijo ella ya con una sonrisa en los labios

mientras en otra parte

- ¿ que hago ? ¿ que hago ? ¿ que hago ? - caminaba de un lado para otro una joven maestra agua

en su cuarto desesperada por saber que hacer había pasado una semana desde la amenaza que le habían

hecho y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ...

cuando de repente ...

" toc , toc , toc " el sonido de la puerta la hizo exaltarse

- ¿ si ? ¿ quien es ?

dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara temblorosa lo cual no funcionaba del todo

- soy yo Azula , Mizuki ¿ te encuentras bien ?

- suspiro - pasa ...

cuando esta entro se asusto al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga lo cual la hizo realmente

preocuparse ...

- ¿ pero que te paso ?

- Azula tienes que ayudarme ...

- por supuesto , pero tienes que decirme que te paso ?

- si , si lo se ... se trata de Mai ...

- ¡ de esa loca ! ¡ con razón estas así ! ¡¿ que te hizo ?!

- e-e-ella me a-ame-mena-zo ...

- ¡¿ que ?! ¿ que te dijo ? ... - ahora si la voz de su amiga era preocupada

- ¿ te acuerdas del día en el que Zuko y yo llegamos empapados después del día de campo ?

- si por supuesto que me acuerdo ...

- bueno lo que paso fue esto ...

mientras Mizuki le iba contando todo lo sucedido a Azula el rostro de esta empezaba a denotar distintas emociones

ira , preocupación , enojo , rabia , miedo , etc ... ella solo veía a su amiga y la angustia que se reflejaba en su

delicado semblante , cuando esta termino el relato estaba totalmente pálida

- Mizuki todo va a estar bien

- Azula tu no viste a Mai , el ta totalmente loca

- Mizuki eso no tienes ni que decírmelo yo ya lo se ...

mientras estas seguían hablando en otra parte estaba cierta loca buscando a Zuko

- oh , oh mi Zuko hasta que por fin te encontré ...

- **_* ah no puede ser otra vez ella_ *** - doro los ojos - ah hola Mai eres tu

- mmm ... ¿ como que ah hola Mai eres tu ? ¿ acaso esperabas que fuera alguien mas ?

- suspiro - Mai no vallas a empezar ...

- que no valla empezar ¿ como ?

- Mai tu sabes a lo que me refiero perfectamente ...

- ¿ a si ? ¿ y no sera que esperabas a Mizuki ? ...

- ¡ oh por favor Mai !

Zuko en realidad quería salvar su relación con Mai pero a este paso se le estaba volviendo difícil

realmente estaba empezando a perder la paciencia ...

- ¿ a si ? ¡ pues tal ves es mejor que me valla !

- ¡ pues bien !

- ¡ bien !

y con esta discusión la loca de Mai se fue y este fue el 1 rownd

* * *

**Continuara ...**

**bien ¿ les gusto ?**

**comenten reviews muchos reviews**

**ahora es que las cosas se van a poner interesantes y créanme que les gustara**

**ya estamos entrando en la parte media del fic así que las cosas se van a poner intensas ...**

**sayonara ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por seguir leyendo aquí esta el epi**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, etc ... ya que todos sabemos esta parte lo que a fin**

**Capitulo 9 : la carta****  
**

* * *

Habían transcurrido una semana desde que Azula se entero de la amenaza hecha hacia Mizuki y

estaba reteniendo las ganas de descuartizar a la loca de Mai

por su parte Zuko realmente seguía enfrascado en el hecho de salvar su relación lo cual lo tenia muy tenso

en estos días y en cuanto al avatar cada vez que podía le pedía a alguna de las chicas que le dijera lo

que estaba pasando con su hermana y como ninguna respondía eso lo enloquecía y bueno en cuanto a la loca

de Mai de ella llevaban días sin saber de ella , así estaban las cosas , hasta que un día en el palacio ...

" Toc , Toc , Toc ... " - llego un hombre tocando la gran puerta del palacio del señor del fuego

- ¿ si ? - abrió la puerta Ursa

- carta para la princesa Mizuki de la tribu agua sureste me informaron que esta aquí ...

- si así es , puede darme la carta yo se la daré ...

ante esto el hombre le entrego la carta y se marcho a buscar a la joven princesa

ella estaba en el jardín con sus amigos , estos le estaban contando historias de cuando estaban en la guerra

de las cuatro naciones cuando de repente llegaron a la parte de la princesa Yue lo cual hizo que Mizuki se

entristeciese al escuchar lo que paso

- ojitos de plata ¿ que te paso ? - cada vez que Zuko llamaba así a la maestra agua Aang lo veía con cara de

" te voy a matar " pero este no se daba cuenta de nada si no nada mas que de su ojitos de plata

- ah - suspiro - es que nada de eso le hubiese sucedido a esa chica si yo hubiese tomado el control de la tribu agua

- ¿ de que hablas ? - hablo Toph

- verán una de las causas por las que el espíritu del agua estaba tal débil era porque yo no había fusionado mi

poder con el suyo lo cual haría que tales poderes luego fueran míos en su totalidad , pero al yo no

hacerlo estaba débil y no pudo defenderse como debía ...

- Mizuki nada de esto es tu culpa ...- le dijo Katara

- ahh es que ... - la chica no pudo seguir la frase ya que Ursa llego al jardín

- hola chicos ...

- hola ... - respondieron todos al unisono

- Mizuki te llego esta carta

- ¿ a mi ? pero ¿ de quien sera ? digo nadie que yo sepa me desde hace años

- bueno ábrela a ver de quien es - dijo Sokka

- mmm ... bueno , esta bien ...

y cuando hubo abierto la carta se quedo petrificada al leer lo que estaba escrito el el trozo de papel

- ¿ Mizuki ? ¿ Mizuki ? ¡¿ Mizuki ?! - le hablo el avatar preocupado por su hermana

- el , el , el consejo ...

- ¡¿ que ?! ¡¿ el consejo ?! - gritaron Katara y Sokka al unisono

- ah perdonen pero nos pueden explicar de que se trata , por si no se han dado cuenta nosotros no conocemos

muy bien que digamos lo que es eso del consejo ...

- el consejo son los sabios de todas las tribus agua que existen cuando se reúnen y forman reuniones para tratar

temas de suma importancia para las tribus ... - explico Katara

- Mizuki por favor dinos que pasa ... le pidió Aang

al ver que esta no reaccionaba Azula preocupada tomo la carta y empezó a leer en voz alta para que todos

pudiesen oír ...

*** Carta para la señorita Mizuki , princesa de la tribu agua sureste : señorita Mizuki le informamos que**

**debido a que nos hemos enterado del terrible accidente el cual sufrió hace 100 años el cual fue**

**el motivo por el cual usted no pudo cumplir con sus obligaciones reales entendemos perfectamente la**

**situación**** , mas por eso mismo le pedimos que se reúna con nosotros para tratar asuntos de**

**suma importancia , mas específicamente su posesión sobre los poderes de la luna y el agua nosotros**

**sabemos que usted ya debe de haber oído lo que paso con la princesa Yue y por ende el que entienda que**

**si usted retoma sus responsabilidades ella podrá regresar , nuestras mas sinceros agradecimientos y**

**esperamos verla este fin de semana .**

**atentamente : el líder del consejo , Tai ***

al terminar de leer todos se quedaron en silencio ...

* * *

**Continuara ...**

**¿ les gusto ?**

**quiero reviews**

**sayonara ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muajajajaja me encanta crearles suspenso jejeje ...**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, etc ... ya que todos sabemos esta parte a leer**

**Capitulo 10 : el viaje****  
**

* * *

- hola Azula ¿ y Mizuki ? ¿ aun no habla ?

- ah no aun sigue sin decir palabra

había pasado ya dos días desde la llegada de la dichosa carta y desde entonces Mizuki no había pronunciado

palabra alguna , lo cual tenia preocupados a todos , tampoco salia mucho de su habitación lo cual empeoraba

la angustia , cuando Aang estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo se abrió aquella puerta de la que salio

la joven princesa del agua ...

- ¡ Mizuki ! - gritaron todos al unisono

ja joven solo iba con un morral a su lado ( mochila , bolso , etc ustedes elijan la traducción )

al pasar al lado de su hermano esta hablo por fin ...

- Aang , por favor voy a necesitar que me prestes a Appa ...

- ¿ que te pres ... ? ¡¿ no estarás pensando el irte sola verdad ?!

- Aang necesito ir a ...

- no Mizuki no entiendes a lo que Aang se refiere es a que no dejaremos que valla tu sola ...

hablo Katara esclareciendo mas a lo que se refería su novio ...

- ah ¿...?

- ojitos de plata no dejaremos que vallas tu sola nosotros te acompañaremos - le dijo Zuko posando una de sus

manos sobre el hombro de la chica , Aang seguía con las ganas de matarlo por cada vez que

este llamaba así a su hermana , pero en este momento estaba demasiado preocupado como para pensar en

eso así que decidió dejar ese asunto para después ...

- hermana , Zuko tiene razón nosotros no te abandonaremos ...

- gracias chicos ...

ya una vez que estaban sobre Appa , llevaban cinco horas de viaje y solo les faltaban unos quince

minutos para llegar a la tribu agua del sur , entonces Miroku hablo

- oye Mizuki y dinos mas sobre eso de que la princesa Yue va a regresar ...

- si es cierto según lo que nosotros recordamos ella murió cuando el ataque de la nación del fuego a la tribu

agua del sur ...

- pues - suspiro - verán lo que sucede es que ...

de repente sintieron que el bisonte aterrizaba lo cual salvo a lo chica del tema de conversación por ahora ,

ya que de verdad se le hacia incomodo ese tema ...

**_* salvada por la campana , como te amo Appa_ * **pensó la chica antes de bajar del bisonte

- bienvenida princesa Mizuki , avatar , señor del fuego Zuko - les hablo un joven de aspecto jovial y simpático el cual

parecía realmente agradable - mi nombre es Shun y mi padre me envió a darles la bienvenida y llevarlos con el

- mucho gusto , ellos son mis amigos Zuko , Aang , Katara , Sokka , Suki , Toph , Miroku y Azula ...

el joven saludo a todos , pero al llegar a la princesa del fuego , se miraron y el chico que se veía que

tenia apenas un año mas que ella , le tomo la mano , hizo una leve reverencia y se la beso - la mano -

- ah ... gr-gra-ci-as ... - dijo la chica tomando un color rojo casi tan intenso como el de sus ropas

ella por supuesto que estaba acostumbrada a que la cortejaran y a las tradicionales formalidades pero algo dentro

le hizo sonrojarse ... después de que es chico los guió hasta la casa del consejo los dejo en una especie de

sala de espera y se sentó en una silla al lado de Azula

- y bueno Mizuki dinos , lo de el regreso de Yue , ¿recuerdas?

- bueno , creo que no tengo otra alternativa no es así ... lo que pasa es que primero que todo ella no murió

su cuerpo fue desvanecido pero no destruido , se re-materializo colo la luz de la luna ... - fue interrumpida

por Sokka ...

- eso es imposible nosotros lo vimos ...

- ¡ déjala continuar ! - le gritaron todos

- su cuerpo al convertirse en la luz de la luna hizo que ella pudiera seguir con vida ...

- ¿ algo así como la reencarnación ?

- ¿ ah ? no eso no existe se trata de que su cuerpo se transformo en luz , tomando otra forma estando ella viva

ya que era demasiado poder para ella , así que cuando yo tome el control sobre mis poderes y

responsabilidades ella podrá regresar ya que yo habré tomado el control sobre la situación ...

- pero ¿ que pasara contigo ? - pregunto Zuko a punto de un ataque nervioso

- ella se convertirá en la dama del agua y emperatriz de la luna ... - dijo una voz detrás de los jóvenes -

princesa Mizuki soy Tai , mi hijo cumplió bien su trabajo al traerlos , usted ya puede pasar a la sala del consejo

la estamos esperando ...

- bien vamos - dijeron Aang y Zuko a la vez

- no solo la princesa va a entrar a la primera reunión luego se les permitirá pasar ...

tras esto el jefe del consejo y Mizuki desaparecieron tras la puerta la cual fue cerrada ...

* * *

**Continuara ...**

**¿ les gusto ?**

**¿ que pasara en esa reunión ?**

**¿ que harán los chicos ?**

**¿ y que pasara con Mizuki ?**

**denme reviews me encanan sus opiniones**

**sayonara ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**bueno estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios así que aquí les dejo el epi**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, etc ...**

**Capitulo 11 : reuniones y nuevas responsabilidades****  
**

* * *

después de que la chica entro a la sala de reuniones todos se quedaron inquietos , estaban preocupados

pero realmente no podían hacer nada en lo absoluto hasta que los llamaran

entonces Shun les dijo : oigan ya que me imagino que están preocupados ¿ por que no vamos y les doy

un tour por la tribu ? , digo ha cambiado un poco y creo que eso los ayudara a relajarse ...

todos se vieron a la cara y asintieron , bueno en realidad todos menos Zuko , Aang y Azula

Aang fue convencido a regañadientes por Katara , Shun al final logro convencer a Azula , pero en cuanto

a Zuko este ni se movió de su lugar estaba totalmente convencido de que no se iba a ir de ese lugar hasta que su

querida ojitos de plata saliese de ese lugar ...

**+ 1 hora después +**

los chicos estaban caminando por las calles , habían recurrido la tribu y ahora se habían separado por parejas

por un lado estaban Aang y Katara ...

- jijiji Aang teníamos tiempo que no veníamos por acá ...

- si así es , lastima que sea en estas condiciones ...

- ah vamos Aang , amor disfrutemos por un rato ¿ si ?

- de acuerdo , mmm ... ¿ que te parece si vamos a comer algo ? - dijo Aang ya que se le había hecho costumbre

arreglar los problemas de esa manera ...

por su parte Sokka y Suki ...

- mmm ... ¿ ya puedo abrir los ojos ?

- no aun no , espera un poco ... - le dijo Sokka a su novia el cual estaba llevándola a un terreno totalmente

lleno de nieve , de repente le arrojo una bola de nieve a esta

- listo ...- dijo al tiempo que la lanzaba

- ¡ ahhh ! ¿ con que así son las cosas eh ? si quieres guerra , guerra tendrás - dijo esta en tono juguetón

- jajajajajaja - reían estos mientras jugaban con la nieve del sitio

mientras Miroku y Toph ...

- y ...

- y ¿ que ? - dijo intrigada Toph

- ¿ que has pensado acerca de mi pregunta ?

- oh , eh , jejeje ... - rió de forma nerviosa - pu-pues yo ...

- vamos dime ¿ quieres o no ser mi novia ?

_ **Flash Back _**

hacia unos 7 meses atrás Toph había hecho un viaje hacia ba-sing-se y allí había conocido a Miroku un joven

empleado de un restaurante que era un año mayor que ella como ella tenia que quedarse durante un mes

debido a unos deberes que tenia que hacer y el era el único amigo que había hecho allí entonces todas las tardes

comía en ese restaurante y bueno con el tiempo se fueron volviendo muy buenos amigos

pero llego el momento en el que tenia que volver a la nación del fuego

- de veras te extrañare ... - dijo el chico

- si y yo a ti , espero nos veamos pronto

- yo también

la chica se dio cuenta de la hora ( me imagino que ellos también tenían un método pera medir la hora , como reloj

de sol o algo así , digo aunque en la serie que yo me acuerde no lo mencionan )

- ¡ oh no se me hace tarde ! - empezó a correr - ¡ chao , hasta pronto !

- ¡Chao!

unos 2 meses después la chica recibio una carta del joven en el que de decía que dentro de unas semanas

llegaría a la nación del fuego ya que se iba a mudar a aquel sitio y bueno el resto del tiempo no se separaban el

el uno del otro ...

**_ Fin Flash Back _**

- yo... - trago saliva - si si quiero ser tu novia ...

en cuanto a Shun y Azula ...

- ven te llevare a un sitio que estoy seguro te encantara ...

- Un bien ...

el joven la llevo a un muelle allí se veían las nubes y el sol brillar tenuemente lo cual les daba una sensación

agradable ...

- este es mi lugar favorito siempre vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar ...

- si te entiendo , este lugar es agradable ...

estos voltearon sus rostros y al verse a la cara se sonrojaron ...

por otro lado Zuko caminaba de un dado a otro preocupado , no preocupado no , angustiado , desesperado ,

fue el punto de un ataque al corazón ...

en lo que había pasado todo esto dentro de aquel lugar la joven maestra agua estaba nerviosa , cuando

empezaron a hablar sintió como su corazón dio un brinco

- señorita Mizuki es un honor el tenerla aquí ...

- Eh gr-gra-cias ...

- bueno empecemos , esta reunión se trata de que usted debe y tiene que tomar el control sobre sus

responsabilidades reales ...

- si , estoy consciente de esto ... se que si tomo el control la princesa Yue podrá regresar y la verdad eso también

me alegraría ya que ella no tenia por que cumplir con esa responsabilidad , era mía , de nadie mas ...

- entonces creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso ...

- lo único es que ... que por favor no me pidan que me case

- ¿ por que pequeña ? - le dijo Tai de forma paternal

- e-es-es que yo ... - dijo la chica sonrojada

- estas enamorada ¿ no ? mmm ... ya veo

- ¡ ah ! yo , yo , yo ...

- tranquila pequeña no te obligaremos ... esta bien ...

- gracias ...

esa hora en a que estuvieron reunidos transcurrió con los planes de lo que harían en aquel monte

cuando por fin se abrió la puerta y la joven princesa salio Zuko se le quedo mirando y de un momento a otro

se le abalanzo encima dándole un gran abrazo ya mas calmado de poder verla de nuevo , mientras que ella

se ponía tan sonrojada que por un momento creyó que su cara se estaba quemando

- me alegro que estés bien - le susurro el joven al oído de la princesa

* * *

**Continuara ...**

**¿ les gusto ?**

**¿ que sucederá en el monte de la luna ?**

**¿ y que pasara cuando regrese Yue ?**

**aquí**** les dijo la duda muajajajaja ...**

**denme reviews me encanan sus opiniones**

**sayonara ...**


End file.
